


Best Day Ever

by dollydolittle



Category: Son of Rambow (movie)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollydolittle/pseuds/dollydolittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will’s got his head in the clouds and his feet on the ground. At least until Lee tackles him into the archway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ‘Son of Rambow’ belongs to Garth Jennings and Hammer & Tongs.

Will’s got his head in the clouds and his feet on the ground. At least until Lee tackles him into the archway. Then he’s lifted for a moment, just a moment, Lee’s hands wrapped in his vest in the front and the cool stone seeping through the fabric in the back.

It’s a moment like any other hundreds they’ve had since Year 7, and yet it’s different.

They’re sixteen now, GCSE behind them, and it’s the last day of June. They’ll leave today and never come back. So Will keeps this moment; shadows flickering over Lee’s freckled cheeks, rough palms loose against his clothes, and the smell of cigarette coming from Lee’s mouth, and he smiles. Lee grins back, lips chewed pink over white teeth, and drags him down into a headlock.

“Son of Rambow,” he greets.

“Colonel Trautman,” Will says back, pounding his fist against the other boy’s back.

They release each other, grinning, because it’s the first day of the rest of their lives.

“To the lake, yeah?” Lee says, and it’s not really a question.

They go, hopping into the car Lee’s mother bought him after she’d forgotten two birthdays and hadn’t returned to England since Lee had been twelve and a half. Lawrence had taught them both to drive, looking too cool and acting impatient, but he had taught them all the same.

The lake is placid, shimmering in the June sun, and Will suspects it might rain later, but for now it’s bright and hot and they strip down to their knicks and jump in, war cries echoing toward the other shore.

Lee swims like a fish and Will sinks like a rock, but they’ve managed to find a happy medium over the years, and Will’s used to the firm grip of Lee’s large hands dragging him toward the shallows. He tries to help, kicking a bit, but he’s kicked his friend once too often and Lee lets him go, watching him flounder until he maneuvers himself to where he can touch sandy bottom and glare at the shorter boy, who’s laughing at him.

Will splashes and Lee splashes back, and then it’s all out war. Threats tossed, insults thrown, and in the end they’re soaked and shivering and lying on the dirt near the tires of Lee’s car. His alarm clock rings, wound up this morning, and Will thinks he should probably get home. Since leaving the Brethren his mum’s been working hard, earning a living, and Will’s been helping out. Man of the house, and for the last five years that’s been more than an empty title.

But tonight…Tonight, as the sun sinks lower in the sky and he looks over to see Lee’s curious glance, half-hopeful that he’ll ditch and half-dejected because he knows Will won’t, he decides Jess can cook dinner for her and Mum. He gets up, rummaging in Lee’s rucksack and ignoring the protests about dripping on the leather seats, and he pulls out Lee’s cell phone, all long and clunky, and he rings his house. Jess answers and Will watches the dawning comprehension on Lee’s face when he tells his little sister he’ll be home tomorrow.

“Skills,” Lee says.

“Skills,” he agrees, and Lee rolls his eyes. Will’s never quite managed slang right, not even when he and Lee make it up, and so he rarely uses it, but tonight is like a memory.

Tonight is the same as before and different as well. There’s a hesitancy in the way Lee looks at him, a hesitancy Will hasn’t seen since their first time at the lake, all of eleven years old and Lee not quite sure what to make of him. Will sees it and disregards it. He’ll throw himself head first into tonight the same way he’d once thrown himself out of a tree.

The night is quiet, except for a few birds. He hears the call of a wood pigeon and the rustle of some small animal in the brush. Will looks over at Lee, his back pale and freckled in the firelight as he tends their little fire, and he reaches out, touching gently, as if to capture some of that light. Lee looks at him, startled, and Will smiles.

“Hello, Lee Carter.”

He sees the realization cross Lee’s face, watches the stick he’d been poking in the embers fall to the ground, and then Lee’s reaching back for him, hands splaying on his chest, and Will can feel his heart beating faster.

They’d practiced kissing when they were younger, curled up together in the suspended boat and promising never to tell another living soul. Will had been look-out for Lee when the other boy had gotten Tina, who was four years older and who he despised, out of her clothes and onto her back. There’d been some wanking off as well; sitting in the near dark, watching Lawrence’s pirated porn and pretending not to look at one another.

But this…This was real. Sloppy, wet…inevitable. Will could feel Lee’s solid weight coming to rest on top of him, a strong hand cupping him through thin cotton, and he felt like all the world was trapped in that touch, in Lee’s mouth, in the two of them together, like always.

Afterwards, lying on their backs with their hands clasped, scar to scar, they stare at the stars and count constellations and make jokes and remember that first summer when they became everything to each other.

Tomorrow, their new lives will start, but tonight…Today…

“This has been my best day ever.”


End file.
